


Amuguji Fluff - wrote this during a live

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Rantaro Amami Deserves To Be Happy, Unprompted, and happy, no beta we die like men, no sister shit, read my other stuff, soft, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: hey youyes youhave you ever wanted to be happyyeah I know its impossible but if you read thisyou can be happy for a little because its fluffy and cuteyou know you wannajust gottaclickandenjoy
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Amuguji Fluff - wrote this during a live

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi look they're happy. if you want other s w a g fanfictions, including a rewrite and a post v3 thing and some komahina and rarepairs and angst, read my other things. its neat. uwu

Korekiyo felt a thud on the bed next to him, jolting him from his slumber. When he opened his eyes a little, he noticed that it was Rantaro flopping down next to him, yawning. In the dim darkness, he could make out that green, messy hair. A warm body moved into his arms. He raised his arms, pulling the adventurer in close.

A soft groan came from Rantaro. “Ah, crap, sorry, did I wake you..?” the greenette mumbled to his boyfriend. Korekiyo shook his head, placing a kiss against the other man’s head.

“No, you did not. I was already awake when you arrived.” He lied, not wanting his boyfriend to feel bad. Rantaro didn’t show it often, but he could feel bad easily if he made a mistake or did something to be a bother. He was just very good at hiding it.

“You didn’t have to-” Rantaro said to him. “I’m not that important.” 

“But you are to me. You are the light of my life, a pure gem. I love you dearly.”

Against his shirt, he felt warmth as Rantaro’s cheeks grew red. “Kiyo… You don’t have to say that…-”

“But I want to, little avocado.” Shinguji answered with a soft chuckle. He felt Rantaro gently whack his chest playfully, laughing. “Stooop-” He whined sleepily. Korekiyo carded his hands through the green strands, stroking his hair, feeling the tension seep from Rantaro’s bones as he relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled close. Korekiyo also shut his eyes, resting his chin on Rantaro’s head. Eventually, Rantaro’s breathing became steady and he fell asleep, Korekiyo moments after him. 

The next morning, light filtered into the room through the blinds, waking Korekiyo. He blinked open his eyes, focusing and glancing at Rantaro, who during the night, must’ve stolen all the blankets and kicked them off the bed and now was clinging to Korekiyo as his only source of warmth. He chuckled softly, listening to Rantaro snore quietly. He raised a hand up, sweeping long hair out of his own face.

The anthropologist just stayed like that, staring at his boyfriends. There were freckles splattered along his cheeks and nose. Long lashes that could rival Shuichi’s were fluttered shut. He looked peaceful, truly peaceful, which was a rarity for Rantaro. 

Quite frequently he was stressed out by trying to find his sisters, always afraid of disappointing. For someone who acted quite confident and calm, he was a little insecure that he wouldn’t be enough, which Korekiyo found appalling. This perfect specimen of a human who sacrificed so much, who was so kind, finding flaws in himself? 

He let out a sigh, noticing Rantaro’s eyes flutter open and looked up at him. An adorable little grin appeared on his face. Even now, Korekiyo could see slight bags under his eyes.

“Good morning, love.” Korekiyo said.

“Mornin’... Whaddya want for breakfast?” The greenette asked. Korekiyo shook his head. “You just flew in last night, Rantaro, you must be tired-”

“Hey, I can still make you food. I’m no Kirumi but I picked up a few things from my travels..”

“As did I, Rantaro. Rest, please.” Korekiyo said. Rantaro looked like he would protest, before burying his face in Shinguji’s chest, murmuring “Only if I get cuddles.” Korekiyo wrapped his arms around Rantaro, hugging him close.

“Who am I to deny such a beautiful man?” 

Rantaro blushed deeply, his heart pounding at such soft compliments. Korekiyo never ceased to amaze him and was always so romantic. It made his heart swell. He was so kind to Rantaro and always put him first. He was so nice to him, not to mention, hot as hell. I mean, who wouldn’t want a man who was tall, had long dark hair and was all-around perfect? 

He smiled softly, pulling back. “Do you wanna make some breakfast and I’ll make us a blanket fort?”

Korekiyo nodded, also smiling. “I quite enjoy that idea.” He stayed holding Rantaro like that for a few more warm moments, before letting him go and getting up. Rantaro stared after him, gathering the blankets he had kicked onto the floor, taking them into their living room. He set them out of the couch, before heading to the spare closet and getting more.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo got out some toast, just for a quick breakfast, toasting them how both of them liked it. He put an insane amount of butter on Rantaro, wondering why his boyfriend liked it so much. He had told Rantaro many times it wasn’t healthy, and to spite him, the traveller just put more on and took a bite. Korekiyo put raspberry jam on his own and took the plates of bread to the blanket fort. 

Rantaro wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Taro?” Korekiyo called out and the giant mound of blankets moved, Rantaro’s head peeking out, his hair in his face.

“Hey.” He answered with a huge grin on his face. Korekiyo put the plates down on the table next to the couch, raising a hand to his mouth to cover his growing smile at how amazing and cute Rantaro was. He sat down, gently lifting off the blankets so Rantaro could escape the mountain. He moved into Korekiyo’s side and pulled the blankets over both of them. 

“Oh.”

“What is it, my dear?” Korekiyo asked.

“The remote’s over there.” Rantaro made a vague gesture of his chin towards the direction he assumed the remote was.

“You mean this remote?” Korekiyo lifted up his hand. He had grabbed it and placed it by his side, knowing Rantaro would forget.

“God, you’re a lifesaver.” Rantaro said, sighing softly with relief and laying against him. Korekiyo switched on the tv after handing Rantaro his plate, starting to eat.

“Is your buttered bread good?” He asked in a slightly mocking tone and Rantaro stuck out his tongue at Korekiyo. “Shhh it’s nice.” He answered with a chuckle. Korekiyo smiled softly, finishing his own toast as he put on the show they were currently watching. Eventually, Rantaro finished, a slower eater than Shinguji. When it was done, Korekiyo took his plate, putting it on the other one. 

They watched their show, Rantaro pointing out that two of those characters were gay. Lo and behold, a few moments later it cut to those two characters making out.

“Ha. I can tell the future.” Rantaro stated proudly. 

“So can I.” Korekiyo said.

“Really? Okay then, what do you see in the future for us?”

“That we are married and living happily.” 

Rantaro’s eyes grew a little wide.

“Really?” He asked. Korekiyo nodded seriously.

“Of course. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wish to grow old with you and stay with you-”

“Is.. Are… Is this like a marriage proposal?” Rantaro blurted out.

Korekiyo thought on this for a few moments.

“I suppose.. It seems like it..” He said, now realising.

Rantaro still stared.

“If it was, what would you say?” A tiny, nagging thought, at the back of his head-

“Yes! Oh my god, yes! Over a million times I would love to marry you!” Rantaro cried out. Korekiyo smiled. 

“Unfortunately, I did not plan for this occasion. Excuse my tardiness. I do not have a ring-”

Rantaro thought, before pulling off one of his rings. “Just.. I don’t know, use this for now?” He handed it to Korekiyo. He held it.

“Rantaro Amami, love of my life. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!! Holy crap, yes!!” Rantaro kissed him as he slipped the ring on. No more than a few months later,

“I do.”

“Damn sure as hell I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom.”

They would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> awww look aren't they cute I wrote this durings chuck's live lmao now go be happy and read my other stuff to be sad :) pls im lonely


End file.
